


Making Amazing Things

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Marriage, Neck Kissing, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Harry interrupts you as you work on making dinner and maybe gets a little too distracted by the beautiful sight of his pregnant wife. A request from anon.





	Making Amazing Things

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Harry asked from over his newspaper as he sat in the parlor reading the latest headline, a lovely cover story about a mission of his which had been successful, even if it made no mention of any danger existing to begin with.

“Nothing!” you called a little too quickly, followed by a crash that Harry knew to be a wooden spoon colliding with his pristine tile floor.

Harry shook his head and dropped the paper, scolding you in the back of his mind for failing to ask for help. You were growing bigger by the day it seemed, not that bigger was a bad thing in this scenario. It was cute on you, the wife he loved hidden behind a round dome of belly containing the little life that would guarantee his floors would never be pristine again – that is, if you didn’t destroy his floors before she arrived.

Harry followed the sounds of your muffled curses and clanking dishes towards the kitchen.

“Y/N, you—“ he started, but cut himself short when he saw you.

You had whipped your head around quickly at his voice. Your back was to him still but your eyes sparkled. The only sign you were pregnant from this angle was the socks you opted to wear instead of your regular shoes or slippers. You avoided shoes as much as you could now, not due to swollen ankles but due to the strange feeling of heat that always seemed to be radiating from your toes.

Around you on all sides were a multitude of vegetables, dough hand-mixed and covered to grow, and a pot nearly boiling over with tomatoes he could only assume you picked fresh from your garden and roasted on the grill. There was a faint charcoal smell to the air and the back door was still open, something he could only assume you did on purpose. Temperature control be damned these days.

“I’m making pizza!” you said with a nervous laugh. 

And all he could do was chuckle at you, chuckle and kiss those nice full lips that you couldn’t help but pull between your teeth in anticipation of his scolding.

Harry’s eyes darkened at the gesture. God, you were never sexier than when you did domestic things. His bad-ass Kingsman wife perfectly dicing onions was damn near enough to kill him. He walked into the room, slow and calculating, like stalking prey.

“Looks more like ten pizzas, my love,” he purred.

You knew immediately where this was going. You turned around, leaning your body back against the counter, caring very little about what sort of flour was finding home on your shirt.

“I simply wasn’t sure what I wanted.”

“If you wanted pizza, you could just order it.”

Harry was upon you now, his palms coming down hard upon the edges of the counter. He was dominant when he wanted to be, but never once making you feel like you were not in control. Your belly stuck out just enough to impede his pursuit of you, that tantalizing feeling of chest to chest just centimeters away. But with the softest smile, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against your neck and creating that contact you so desired.

“We aren’t pressed for money, love, in case you hadn’t noticed,” he whispered into the flesh behind your ear before dragging his teeth softly against the lobe. His hand left the counter and found the outside of your thigh, beginning the slow ascent towards your hips as his breath continued to ghost your jaw.

“But then I wouldn’t be able to have our new tomatoes,” you said as a whisper, slowly losing yourself to the lust his fingertips always created. His spell was so easily cast between the faint scent of his aftershave and the heat radiating off his chest and the feel of his soft skin against your sensitive collarbone.

He chuckled and you felt it against your stomach, his abs contracting and tightening upon your sensitive belly. His hand came to touch your stomach as his face pulled away to meet your gaze.

“You do grow the most amazing things,” he said, his eyes taking on a seriousness that only you could understand the weight of. His thumb caressed the swell of you to highlight his point. He curled his lips as he felt the soft movements underneath your skin, not a kick or a punch but a general roll of a child wishing not to be disturbed.

He sighed, the sigh of a man who wanted nothing more than the things he currently held in his arms. Years of thinking such joys would never be his made these moments so much more powerful.

Your heart was swelling at his attentions and so you offered a few words, “I do my best with what you give me to work with.”

Harry’s hand paused upon your stomach, a long beat that filled with tension. Slowly, Harry moved his hands up your sides, under your armpits and plopped you down on the counter. His hips came forward to press firmly against you, the bulge of him pronounced against your flesh, taking your breath with the contact.

“I have one thing I’m sure you could work wonders with, darling.” His voice was husky as he pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes still on your stomach and areas beyond.

But before you could open your legs wider and invite him into the most intimate parts of yourself, the front door slammed and you heard a voice call from your foyer.

“Y/N, I brought the cheese you asked for and every action movie in my collection,” Roxy screamed, “Are you in the kitchen?” Her voice was growing closer.

Harry huffed and backed away from you, offering you his palm to help in your descent from the countertop.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Harry called to your guest but added just for your ears, “Enjoying ourselves before we were so rudely interrupted.”

“Behave,” you teased with a light slap on the shoulder, pushing him out of the room just as Roxy was entering.

With a single pointed finger, he said, “We’ll finish this later, Mrs. Hart.” 

He nodded to Roxy in greeting before slipping through the doorway. The smile he offered you just as his face disappeared was enough to have you blushing with the implications of what might await you upon the end of your girls night.

And Roxy could only raise an eyebrow as you avoided her gaze.

“This poor child,” you thought you heard her say as she turned down the sauce that had indeed begun to boil over.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/183200904191/growing-amazing-things-harry-hart-x-reader


End file.
